


Still love him.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [2]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Mother and Daughter conversation, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane asks about Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still love him.

"I'm sorry about Ron."  
"Thanks." replies Angela  
"You OK?"

 

Angela pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Jane.

 

"It was the right thing to do."

"Maybe, but it still sucks."

"Yes it does" replies Angela

"He seamed nice, I mean from the glimpses I got from the wedding."

 

Angela looks at Jane.

 

"Ma, are you ashamed of him."

"What?"

"Then it must be me, because that's the only reason I can think of that you wouldn't want me to meet him."

"No and no...I guess I just...deep down I know it wasn't going to be a long term thing."

"I thought you liked him." replies Jane

"I do but not as much as..."

 

Jane gasps.

 

"Cavanaugh, you still love him?"

"Maybe a little."

"You should call him"

"No I can't do that, I broke up with him remember."

"I bet he's still thinks about you."

"Nah, besides he's in Newton."

"Yea."

 

Jane brings her cup up to her mouth.

 

"What?"

 

Jane puts her cup on the table.

 

"Let's just say that, that wasn't the case."

"What are you talking about?"

"Say...hypothetically, that Cavanaugh was moving back to Boston."

"Sean is moving back to Boston?"

"Yes" 

"So what, he's probably seeing someone."

"Only one way to find out."

 

Jane hands Angela the phone.

 

"Right now."

"Why not?" replies Jane

 

Angela dials a number.

 

"It's ringing"

 

Jane gives a thump up and leaves the kitchen.

 

'Hello'

'Sean, this is...'

'Angela?'

'Yea, I was just calling to...uh...I heard you were moving back to Boston.'

'Yea, I was going to call, but your boyfriend probably wouldn't like that."

'I don't have a boyfriend." replies Angela

'That's good, I mean it's not good it's...'

'I was thinking we could have dinner or drinks when you get settled, unless you're seeing someone.'

'I'd love that and no I'm not seeing anyone.'

'Great.' replies Angela

'I'll call you.'

'Ok.'

 

 

 


End file.
